A Madman
by LostThings
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Peeta's leg. The real one. Well you probably didn't. But here is a story about what Pres.Snow does with Peeta's leg. Enjoy! :D


**Heeeeyyyyy! Hope you missed me! You probably didn't :D. Any ways, this is kind of a weird fanfic. It's about what President Snow does with Peeta's leg. The one that was amputated. It is weird, but it just came to my head, and I had to write about it! So enjoy….or don't…. :D**

* * *

><p>I will make Katniss Everdeen pay. I will make her wish that she was never born. I will make sure that no matter were she is, she will never be happy again. I saw right through their pathetic "star crossed lovers" act. It was painfully obvious that Katniss was a selfish girl, with nothing to love but her sister. I could tell that she didn't even like her mother that much. And I think it was clear she had no feelings for Mellark.<p>

I should kill every person that even had a thought about poisonous berries. This surly wasn't just some coincidence! This was a rebellion in the making! I knew that foul district 13 would pull something on me. I should kill them right here right now! Every single little foul human being, every baby every child, and adult shall be brutally murdered! But I can't, I have to wait. I have to discretely threaten them. And I think I know the perfect way.

"Sir we have obtained Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen. They are in the hospital ward, do you have any orders for the other doctors?" asked in an artificial voice. He interrupted me from my mind rant, so it took me a minute to compose myself.

"Yes." I responded just as smooth. "Have them amputate leg"

I really didn't know where that came from, but it slipped out of my mouth. I have learned that if I take my words back, it would show sign's of indecisiveness. And that would make me weak.

"But sir, there is still a chance we can save his leg, are yo-"

Now he did it. It made me mad, that he seemed to think he could speak without permission.

"Amputate it now, or there will be consequences! I seem to recall what happened to, Wendly, your dau-"

"Yes sir, we will amputate it as fast as possible "He said shakily. As he hurried out of the room I hissed'

"Don't cut me off, you impatient mutt!" For this he would pay.

Now I had to think of what to do with Mellarks bare flesh. Where would I put it? I need to make certain, that he will be embarrassed.

And then the idea came! I remember a few games back when Chaff lost his arm. It angered me, that he refused our artificial arm. That was like a slap of defiance in our faces. Nobody will ever defy the capitol and get away with it! I thought I made it clear with Abernathy. Not even Mellark, even if he, didn't want to be a part of our games. Now he always will be.

Just to show that he will be another freak show that I made him, his precious leg will be kept in the victor's museum. The people of the capitol will love it, they will adore Mellarks foot. Because they are mentally insane. I am going to make sure that everyone sees it. That Mellark will feel so embarrassed. I hope it sends a clear message that he will always be a part of our games. My games. Surely he will do something in defiance. And when he does, his precious Katniss, will be the first to go.

Anger boils, in the pit of my stomach as I think about the freak show I could turn him into. There is a slight knock on my door, and something tells me that it isn't that horrid Hemply. I am delighted to know that my attendents now me so well, as to kill Hemply the minute he stepped into the operation room.

"Come in" I whisper with venom.

"President Snow, we are delighted to inform you, that leg has been removed." says. I notice that her ridiculous accent makes the end of Mellark slur a bit. This annoys me.

"Hand me the leg."

"As you wish." She responds slightly hesitant.

She gives me the bare flesh and bone's, that is his leg. And I can't help smile at how fun this will be.

"You may go" I say. Taking note of the look of disgust, still visible behind her chiseled face.

As she leaves, my fingernails trace the cold flesh, and I begin to laugh like a madman. Because I am a madman. I am a monster and a mutt, but I love it. I love the power it gives me, I love how people fear me. I am a monster. I am a monster. I am a monster . The phrase rolls around on my tongue, and I love it.

Because I am a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok well that's done! If you have a bone to pick, do it nicely! I hope that wasn't too nice for ! I haven't quite figured out how to write for someone mean…sooooo yeah. If you have any suggestions please tell them! <strong>


End file.
